


Lame Heart-to-Heart

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: Killer Frost isn't the best at saying thank you...but, aside from Barry and Cisco, there was one other person she needed to talk to. Caitlin wouldn't have even have begun looking into their father if it weren't for him. (Post-5x06)





	Lame Heart-to-Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just like the Ice Queen herself, I'M BACK!!!!!
> 
> Oh my god! You guys don't even know HOW MANY FIC IDEAS I had over the hiatus and during the beginning of the season! I had SO MUCH DIALOGUE written down on my laptop (and floating around in my head) that I just NEVER got the chance to formulate into a full-length story. The reason: homework. Loads and loads of homework. The good news? I finish college in THREE WEEKS, so hopefully during the second half of the season you'll see me on here a LOT more frequently!
> 
> All that being said, I DESPERATELY wanted to write either a KillerVibe or OTF-centric fic after "The Icicle Cometh". Loved EVERYTHING we got with them last week. Do I need to see Cailtin and Barry apologize to Cisco a little bit more? Yeah. Do I need to see Caitlin FIXING CISCO'S HANDS? Yeah. There are a bunch of fics I could've written...but this is the one I thought of dialogue for. So this is what you're getting!
> 
> Ralph and Caitlin/Frost actually have had some great moments! We had the amazing "Frosty Oprah" scene last season (which is where this fic gets its title from). We had Ralph going to Caitlin's mother's office with her to get answers about her dad. They have a great friendship! Wanted to play a little bit in that sandbox as I haven't done that so far! This episode gave me good material to work with for them!
> 
> NO! I don't ship these two. As you'll read in the fic, my heart will always belong to Snowstorm. Just enjoy this for what it is! And PLEASE let me know your feedback! It's ALWAYS appreciated!
> 
> Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! Can't wait to see Team Flash celebrate tonight!

In the few months she had been locked away, Killer Frost had missed a lot. Barry and Iris’ daughter arrived from the future. Sherloque became the next iteration of Harrison Wells to join the team. Cicada had begun his murder spree. And, most importantly, Ralph had returned. For her, it was only a few minutes since the last time they talked—right before her, Cisco, and Barry went to go capture DeVoe in his own lair—but she knew it had actually been much longer. She felt she owed it to him to catch up.

“Hey, Stretch,” Frost said as she made her way into the lounge.

Ralph stopped gazing out at the city on the balcony and turned around.

“Hey, Frostbite,” he said. “Long time, no see.”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Yeah. It feels good to be free again…well, sort of…”

She walked onto the balcony to meet him.

“If it makes you feel any better, I know the feeling,” he said.

He turned back around to his original position.

“Oh, yeah,” she realized. "We were both trapped in someone else’s mind in our own bodies by DeVoe.”

“That is one _strange_ coincidence, sister,” he remarked.

“Welcome to Team Flash,” she joked. “We’re as strange as they come.”

“Changing timelines,” he mused, “hopping earths…”

“Fighting telepathic gorillas and giant shark-men,” she added.

“Yeah,” he laughed.

“But I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Frost replied.

“Me, too,” Ralph said, smiling. “Hey, I…I’ve been meaning to ask you. Are you going to tell your mom your dad escaped? That he’s out there? I mean, she trapped him in that facility. He could come after her next.”

“And if he does, we’ll be ready,” she said, straightening her posture. “And we can protect her. She protected Caity her whole life. It’s only fair.”

“You don’t think telling her will protect her?” he asked.

“If there’s one thing I know about Caity,” Frost said, “it’s that she _loved_ our dad. And if our mom had told her that she locked him away somewhere, she would’ve risked life and limb to find him…with no guarantee that I’d be able to save us if things got bad. Don’t get me wrong, my mom is as tough as they come…but the last thing either of us need is her worrying about a man who…isn’t even her husband anymore.”

“Do you have any idea where he is?” Ralph asked.

“No,” she said pensively. “It just sucks that it’s like Ronnie all over again. We lost them both twice.”

“I never met Ronnie,” Ralph replied after a few seconds of silence, “but I know he’s up there smiling…so proud of his beautiful wife.”

“You sure he doesn’t mind that his 'beautiful wife' has an ice-cold alter ego who’s hurt people?” Frost asked, half joking/half holding back tears.

“No,” he said. “Because even though you’re of two minds, you have the same heart. Glad to have you back. We really missed you.”

“I missed you guys, too,” she replied. “You know…I may have Caity’s memories…but that last thing I actually saw was your face. Talk about chilling.”

“Aw,” Ralph said awkwardly. "I’m…sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” Frost said. “I mean, I was about to puncture your abdomen with an icicle anyway.”

“Well,” he said, “if you still have any repressed anger…go for it.”

Ralph lifted up the corner of his shirt revealing part of his stomach.

“You’re serious?” Frost asked, raising her eyebrow.

“No offense, Frostbite,” he said, mockingly, “but did you really think you could stab me with one of those things?”

Frost formed an icicle in her hand and jammed it into Ralph’s stomach. As he predicted, she didn’t puncture any skin. His stomach just jutted out on the other side in the shape of an icicle.

“Ah!” he yelled. “Tickles.”

They both looked at each other and—despite their best attempts to hold back their laughter—began cracking up. Frost didn’t just miss her freedom. She missed her friends. She couldn’t imagine her life without them.


End file.
